A Century Later - Hiatus
by Skye-Blue 101
Summary: One hundred years. In some ways time has seemed to speed up. It feels as though just yesterday my world collapsed. As if last night was the last time I saw him. But in truth it's been a century. A century after New Moon the Swan coven runs into the Cullens. How does Bella react to seeing her old family now that she has a new one? What happens when Edward learns his plan went wrong?
1. Preface

Time I One hundred years. In some ways, time has seemed to speed up. It feels as though just yesterday my world collapsed. As if last night was the last time I saw him. But, in truth, it's been a century.

I've been dreading this day, for years it seems. Today is the one hundredth anniversary of the day Edward left me. I don't want to say that it was the day I died. I know I thought that many times before, but not recently. I have decided that I won't think that again. It is true that after he left, my world did seem like a spiraling pit of disaster. But things have changed. My life has become so much better than I had imagined.

I can remember the day my life changed so drastically. I don't know what compelled me to do it, but I found myself heading into the woods behind my house. I should have known that Victoria would be waiting for me. In those days the wolves were always on red alert. But she had a plan. Victoria sent a few vampires to wreak havoc on the reservation. No one had seen her in a while, so the wolves assumed it was safe to leave me alone for a little while.

Jacob was the only one who stayed. I knew he was there, so as Victoria drew nearer, I screamed at the top of my lungs. I feared that he was too far away, that he wouldn't make it in time. But he did make it; and just five seconds too late too.

Jake was able to kill her, but he could do nothing about me. When the transformation was complete, he told me to leave. That I was now an enemy, and that the treaty did not apply to me.

For a while, I was on my own. The first year was the hardest. I was completely alone. What made it harder still was my diet. I vowed that I would not kill people, which limited the areas I could stay in. After a while, I became lonely. That is when I decided to create a coven. I only changed people whose only other choice was death. After a decade or so, my family grew to include, Alexis, (my best friend) her mate Jackson, David, and his mate Mackenzie.


	2. Second Sight

**A/N- Just wanted you to know that Bella will forgive Edward eventually, but I am not sure if it will end up an ExB story or not.**

Second Sight

"Come on Bells," Alexis urged me. "It's just a date. It shouldn't mean anything anymore."

"But it does, Al. It means everything. Every year, I can't help wondering if things could have ended differently. If maybe, I wasn't so accident prone or if I had demanded that they not worry about my stupid birthday."

"You can't change the past, Bella. But you can do something about the future. Stop moping, they're not worth it. _He's_ not worth it."

"I can't believe that. I just won't accept it. I don't care what he did to me, I know why. I just don't know if I should be angry about it, or just sad, and miserable."

"Then just stop. They aren't worth your time."

"I guess you're right. Hey, where's Mackenzie? We should probably start getting ready for school."

"Oh, you know her, she and David are most likely… you know."

"Riiiight."

Well, time to take matters into my own hands, again. "Kenzie! You better hurry up! We've got school in an hour!"

"Geez, Bella you baby me too much!" Mackenzie laughed while coming down the stairs. Her blond ringlets bounced on her shoulders as she flew down the steps. I always felt like we were opposites. She was very crazy, and outgoing.

Behind her, David flew down the stairs looking at her with goo goo eyes. He was exceedingly tall, and had short black spiked hair. He seemed like the opposite of his mate.

Alexis was much more similar to me. She was tall, and slender with long flowing black hair. She was so much more calm, and rational.

"Mackenzie, I know what you did. You should just be ready on time instead of waiting to the last minute then freezing us so you look like you did nothing wrong." That was her power. She could freeze time.

"Hey, I wasn't late was I?"

"That's true."

"So where's Jackson?" I asked Alexis.

"In our room, I guess."

Her statement made me think. Alexis and Jackson were pretty much joined at the hip. So naturally, it was a little weird to see her without him. But, I guess that's what having a mate is like.

"Let's go Bells. You can get ready while I figure out what's taking Jack so long."

I ran with super human speed up to my master bathroom, and walk in closet. My fashion sense has only improved minimally over the last hundred years. With one glance at my closet, I grabbed a pair of leggings, a mini skirt, a tee shirt and a pair of black boots. One look in the mirror, and I was good to go.

"So whose cars are we taking?" Mackenzie wondered as I walked downstairs.

"I'm taking my Porsche." I stated.

"I'll come with you." Alexis agreed.

"I guess we'll take the Mercedes." Said David.

"Good, let's go." I grabbed my keys and headed for the door. The rest of the family fallowed.

Anchorage High school was very close to our house; almost too close. Or perhaps it just seemed that way because of how long I'd been taking this rout. It hadn't been very long though, I just seem to pick up on habits fast. But something was different today. I usually park in the same space right across from the front door of the school, but today, there was someone in that spot; _my spot. _As I paid a bit more attention to who was in my space, I recognized a shiny silver Volvo in front of me. The same Volvo. I would probably recognize this car even if I were blind.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

"I knew something would happen today! I just knew it."

"What are you talking about Bells?"

"It's them, Alexis. The Cullens."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Al. I am one hundred percent sure."

"Remember, Bella, it doesn't matter. _They _don't matter."

"You know what? You're right. I'm not going to let them ruin my life anymore."

At that, the Mercedes slid into a spot across the lot. They walked up, and met us at our new spot.

"Whoa, so who's the new guy?" Jackson asked.

"Guys, can we not talk about them?"

"What's the big deal, little sister?"

"Cullens."

"So these are the guys I get to tear apart."

"Jackson! Not right now. I don't want to think of them right now."

"Can I at least make them do stupid embarrassing stuff?"

"You shouldn't use your power out in public. Someone is bound to find out that you can control minds if you don't stop." I whispered.

"You use your shield all the time!"

"For safety. This reminds me, I don't want them to know who we are, so at least for today, I'm putting up my shield."

Just as the words left my mouth, the warning bell rang.

"Come on Al, let's go to class."

Ever since Alexis joined the coven, we have been inseparable. She is my best friend, and sister. When we started school for the first time as a family, I had made sure we had identical schedules.

The first class we had was Literature. It was always my favorite class even though I had taken this course and several college courses on the subject already. At times, I felt as though I could teach the class. I knew everything the teacher said, and I always got straight A's.

I grabbed her arm, and led her into the dismal, grey building. It seems every school we go to is dismal and grey to some extent. As we were walking, I began thinking of the Cullens. Was I happy they were here? Did I want them to know I was here? Could things ever change between us? I didn't have an answer to any of those questions.

I continued to think those things as the final bell rang. Mrs. Perkins came in with a folder in her arms and a tired look on her face. "Alright class, we are getting a new student today, and I need to fill out the paperwork, and get his things set up. So, for the beginning of class, you may talk quietly with those around you."

Alexis turned to her backpack and pulled out a piece of paper. When she turned back, I saw the question in her eyes. I nodded to let her know that my shield was in place. She looked down to the paper, and scribbled a note on it.

_What are you going to do?_

That was a good question. What was I going to do? What would my reaction be if Alice or Edward walked through that door? Would I be able to ignore them? Would I be happy? Sad? Angry? The answers to these questions were a mystery to me.

There was a knock at the door, and I looked up to see Edward glide in heading for Mrs. Perkins's desk. When I saw his face, my vision turned red. _Revenge_. I wrote, and handed the paper back to Alexis.

When she saw what I wrote, she grinned, and an evil glint caught her eye.

Mrs. Perkins signed a slip of paper he handed her, then looked up, and gazed around the room. "You may go sit next to the Swans." she told him while pointing at us. I stared with revulsion at the chair next to me. The last empty chair in the room. Why me? Why this little Alaskan school? There were plenty of other places they could have gone. So why here? And why today, of all days?

As he walked over, Mrs. Perkins began the lesson for the day. We were supposed to analyze and discuss our first impressions of the Shakespearian play we started yesterday, "Romeo and Juliet". Figures. Edward came over and sat in the empty chair with a confused look on his face. Must be weird when your power doesn't work huh? Then he continued to introduce himself.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen."

I risked a glance at Alexis. She still had that look in her eyes, but it was marred with a look of uncertainty. The same look that I knew was on my face. Finally, she looked back, and introduced herself.

"Hi. I'm," she shot me a questioning look. I nodded, letting her know that it was okay to tell the truth. "Alexis."

Now that it was my turn, I was getting nervous. What was I supposed to say? _Hi I'm Bella. Yeah the one you emotionally destroyed and left for dead a century ago_? Right, because that will work. He looked over to me and I panicked. I shot a look at Al and she shrugged. In the spur of the moment, an idea formed in my head.

"One hundred years." I whispered. Alexis's eyes widened at that.

"It's okay Al, I know what I'm doing."

"Excuse me?" Edward asked innocently.

"You can be so ignorant sometimes." I chuckled. "Though, I never thought you'd forget me." I didn't want to say anymore, so with a quick glance at the room, to make sure no one was looking, I brought my left arm to rest on the table.

Alexis gasped, that evil smile coming back. "You're not going to…" she trailed off. I grinned at her and pushed my jacket's sleeve up just enough so that the two metallic crescents could be seen.

"Bella?"

"So you do remember me."

On that note, the bell rang, to end our conversation it seemed. Saved by the bell.

**XxxXxxX**

I was sitting at the lunch table with my family when the Cullens walked up to us. We all stopped our conversation and turned to face them.

"Oh my God, Bella it is you!" Alice squeaked.

"And?" I asked bitterly.

"I just can't believe it's you! I've missed you so much!"

"Why do I have a hard time believing that? Want me to give you a hint?"

"Bella, calm down." Mackenzie tried to help.

"I'll be fine."

"Bella, can you please tell me what happened? How are you here?" Edward asked.

"How do you expect me to explain _that_? And more importantly, why do you think I would explain anything to you?"

"Bella, please?"

"She said back off!" Jackson exploded.

"Jackson, Jackson it's okay."

"No it's not."

"Bella, please can you come by after school and explain things? We just want to know what's happened." Alice pleaded.

"I still don't see why I should."

"My brother was an ass. That doesn't mean I wanted to leave."

"Well maybe I don't want to be anywhere near your ass of a brother."

"Please Bella? It'll take no more than two hours. I just want to catch up. You know, learn about your life, and meet your new family."

"Alright, fine. Just don't expect much from me."


	3. Explanations

Explanations 

The Cullens house was just as grand as the one they had back in Forks. It looked to be about three stories tall. But this one looked much more modern than the house they lived in before. Just as before, there was a long driveway that led into the woods they no doubt hunted in.

I couldn't help thinking of what I would say to them once we got inside. This morning, I could not stop the sorrow from seeping through my façade. As soon as I saw his face, that all changed. I didn't know that emotions could change so much. I used to think that what we had was love, but now, all I feel is hate.

"You ready for this, Bella?" Alexis asked.

"I think so."

I parked the Porsche just behind the Mercedes, and got out to meet the rest of the family by the door. I knocked once, and the door opened to reveal Esme.

"Oh, hello Dear."

"Hi, Esme."

She led us into a living room, and motioned for us to sit down. The entire family was there, staring at us.

"It's good to see you again, Bella."

"Carlisle." I nodded to my would-have-been father.

"Come sit down." Esme invited. I took a seat on the couch with Alexis and Jackson on one side of me, and Mackenzie and David on the other.

"I'd like to introduce my family. This is my sister, Alexis, and my brother Jackson, who is her mate." I said, pointing to my right. "And, this is my brother David, and his mate, my sister Mackenzie."

"Would you mind telling us what happened to you, Bella?" Alice almost demanded.

"Well, I guess I should start from the beginning. A few months after you left, Victoria came back, looking for revenge." There were several hisses from around the room. "One night, she found me. I was in my backyard when she attacked. She bit me, and was about to finish me off, when a wolf knocked her off of me, and destroyed her."

"A wolf?" Carlisle asked.

"My best friend at the time. He was a Quileute werewolf."

"Your best friend was a wolf? Unbelievable." Edward was angry.

"Hey, hey, hey, back off my sister!" Jackson burst.

"Jack! It's alright. I can handle him." Edward flinched. "So, back to my story. After I was turned Jake, the werewolf, told me I had to leave forks because, since I wasn't a Cullen, the treaty didn't apply to me. That's pretty much it. Over the years, as I drifted east, I changed my family. Once we got to the east coast, we turned around, and decided to come here."

"Okay, now can I knock some heads, Bells?"

"Not yet. And anyways, wouldn't you want to, you know?"

"You know what I meant Bella!"

"Excuse me?" Rosalie sneered.

"You're excused."

They all seemed startled by my attitude. "What's happened to you, love?"

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you love."

"And what gives you the right to do that?"

"Bella, maybe you should just calm down a little." Alexis tried.

"Why should I, Al?"

"Remember what we talked about this morning." I repeated what was said that morning in my head.

_They're not worth it. He's not worth it._

"You're right. You're right. I'm wasting my time. You know what, Jack? Go ahead, do your worst."

"What do you mean, Bella?" Carlisle wondered.

"Oh, well, you see, my family is very gifted."

"What sort of gifts?"

"You'll see."

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Yes, just nothing permanent. I don't need a coven of mad vampires on my ass."

"YES! Now, uh, what should I…?"

"Hmmm,"

"Ooooo, I know! This'll be perfect!"

Jackson let a huge grin cover his face, as he walked over towards Edward. That evil glint seemed to be a 'family trait'. I could just tell that this would be good. He looked right at Edward. "You're dead." Just like that, Edward fell to the floor. I couldn't contain myself; I burst out laughing. The rest of the family joined in too.

"What did you do to him?" Esme cried.

"Relax, Esme. It's just a little payback."

"Yes, but what did he do?"

"Jackson can control minds, and therefore, people's actions."

"Well, can he fix it?"

"Of course he can. I may not want him to, but…"

Jack turned back to Edward and commanded him to wake up.

"What just happened?" Edward wondered.

"Oh, just my brother." I said innocently.

"Who's next? Kenzie?"

"Okay, what do you want me to stop?"

"Stop?" Alice asked.

"Emmett, do you have a football around here?"

"Yeah." He ran upstairs, and was back three seconds later with a football in his hands.

"Okay, throw it." Emmett threw the ball straight up in the air. Mackenzie began to stare at it, and suddenly, it stopped moving. She turned back to me, and smiled.

"Perfect, Kenzie!"

"What did she just do?" Emmett asked.

"You might want to um, restart it."

"Right."

"Restart what?" Alice wondered.

"Time." She turned back to the ball, and it fell to the ground. "I can stop time, or anything in it."

"I guess I'm last." I said.

"So, what can you do, Bella?" Jasper asked politely.

I picked up the football, and tossed it to David. "Alright, I'm ready."

I made sure my shield was in place. Then he threw the football right at me. It hit the shield, and fell to the ground.

"I am a shield. It is so powerful, that it even worked while I was a human. That's why you couldn't read my mind." I stated, turning to Edward.

"Amazing." He murmured.

"Yeah. Right. Like you care."

"Well, thank you for inviting me here, but I think we should be going."

"Bye Bella! See you at school!" Alice called before I shut the door, and the family ran to our vehicles.


	4. I Can't Take Your Lies Anymore

I Can't Take Your Lies Anymore

It was times like these that I wished I could sleep. Dream. Anything to get away from this life I am forced to live. Live, huh, what a sick joke. This isn't life, and what I am doing could hardly be considered living. Moping, sleepwalking, sulking; all good words for what I have. But not living, never living.

It was around two A.M. and the family decided to go on a late nigh hunting trip. I stayed home, not feeling the need to quench my miniscule thirst yet.

Currently, I was staring at a wall. I know, great pastime, right? I was desperately in need of something with which to occupy my mind. Anything to keep my mind off of my day. I couldn't stand to think of_ them_ anymore. As it turns out, anything translates directly to staring off into space. Space where my mind was free to wander. But, I did not want it to. Why couldn't there be one day, just one day when I could completely avoid the Cullens? Before they moved here, I already thought of them daily, and now that they live here, it's all just that much harder.

They were constantly on my mind. He was constantly on my mind. I couldn't stand it. They left me. They broke me. And yet I have the nerve to be a little unsure of my emotions. Hate. Anger. Rage. That is what I should feel. That is what they deserve. And so I shall give them what they deserve.

My thoughts were cut short by a knock on my window. I turned to see Edward clinging to the side of my house. I ran at top speed, and cautiously opened it a crack.

"What do you want?" I sneered, my voice laced with venom.

"We need to talk." He whispered.

"What? You're going to tell me that you're sick of being in the town as me so you're leaving? Huh? Because the last time you said anything along those lines you took my heart and stomped on it."

He looked hurt. Good. "No, Bella, I came to apologize."

"Oh, you did, did you?"

Before he spoke, he jumped through my window, so that he was standing in the middle of my room.

"I am so sorry. I thought that leaving you would ensure your safety; that if vampires were no longer a part of your life you would not be put in danger anymore."

"You know, I thought you were smarter than that. You were already part of my life. You already brought the danger into my life. You think that just because you left, all of the dangers I have faced will leave with you? That Victoria would just _give up_?"

"I hadn't thought of that."

"Oh, you hadn't thought of that. Well, then, that makes it all better, doesn't it Edward?"

"No."

"Damn right it doesn't!"

He flinched at my word choice.

"I now know that I should not have left."

"And what made you think that? Do you think I want to be with you? In a way, I'm glad you left; now I have a family. A real one. One that will not desert me. I thought I had a family, in Forks, a hundred years ago, but I guess not. I was just the weak little human you kept around; a pet." I paused to think over my words. That was exactly what Laurent had said to me in the meadow. Our meadow. Back then I didn't believe it. I still had the idea of trying to see Edward through stupid, dangerous things. I should have agreed with him. He _was_ right after all. I chuckled.

"What?"

"Oh, just remembering another reason that you're an idiot." This reminded me of Jake. We had kept in contact over the years. Jacob's imprint came along later than he expected. It happened only around sixty years ago. He continued to phase in hope that one day he would find her. As she got older, Jake found it harder, and harder to stop phasing, so that they could age together. After a while, he gave up trying. So, as of now, he only physically looks about twenty.

"And what was that?" he whispered.

"Laurent lied when he was helping us with James. He said he went to Denali to become vegetarian, but he didn't. He met up with Victoria. Back then, I hadn't realized that loving you was pointless," He let out a small gasp. "so one day, I set out to find our meadow. Laurent was there. He attacked me. Jake saved me then too. That was when I learned of what he is."

"Oh, Bella, I didn't realize-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it; you're ignorant. Can we move on?"

He tried to move towards me but I pushed him back with my shield.

"Stay away from me."

"I don't know what I can do to fix this. Tell me. Tell me what to do to earn your trust, your love."

"What can you do? WHAT CAN YOU DO? How about you take back the last hundred years? I don't know how much time, how many countless hours I spent crying. I love my family- a lot, but do you realize how hard it is for me to be around my family who have all found their mates while I have no one? And do you know what the worst part of it is? Do you?"

"No." he whispered, pained.

"The worst part is knowing that I had someone, once. Someone who told me he loved me. Someone who walked away because I wasn't good enough. You know, for a long time after I was changed, and before I met my family, there were always these questions sitting in the back of my head. Questions that would make themselves known every time I thought of him. 'What did I do?' and 'What is wrong with me?' Tell me, Edward! What did I do?! What's wrong with me?! Why couldn't you love me the way I used to love you?"

He stood there, shocked for a moment.

"You didn't do anything. There is nothing wrong with you. I love you."

"Yeah, uhuh."

"You need to understand that no one in my family, no one, wanted to become this; a vampire. We all have reasons for wishing that we were still human. I didn't want you to regret anything. Once you're changed, there are things you can't do, things you can't have. I only ever want to give you things, not take them away."

"Ha! Good one. When did you come up with that one?"

"It's not a lie."

"Well, then you're worse than I thought. You say that you only want to give me things; that you don't want to take anything from me. That's a load of crap. You did give me things, wonderful things, a real family, true love. And, then you go behind my back, and take it all away. You gave me the one thing I didn't know that I'd been wanting. Then you kicked me out of paradise."

"I had no idea that you felt this way."

"What? Did you honestly think that I would forget you?"

"No, but I thought that you would eventually move on."

"If I did then I would just be lying to myself. You assume that because I was a human, that I didn't feel the way you felt, or _claimed _to feel. Well, you were wrong."

"Bella, I-"

"Just go, Edward."

"But-"

"I can't take your lies anymore."


	5. AN

**A/N- I am so sorry for the long wait on this story, and I need to explain some things. I am completely TEAM EDWARD, so this was a little hard to write. I decided to try it as sort of an experiment. Of course I will not be giving it up… EVER, but please don't worry about the long periods of time between updates. I have three other stories that I am working on as of right now, and it is a little hard to take on so much at one time. Thanks!**

**-S.**


End file.
